


Loyalty[Septiplier]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, BoyxBoy, Cults, Daddy Kink, Experimental Style, Gay, Gun Kink, Idk what im doing with life anymore, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Everyone's heard of gangs running entire cities, but what about Cults?Mark, the leader of a secret society, loves only three things, Loyalty, his friends, and his right hand man, who is also his lover.But can Mark really trust those around him?This whole entire short was inspired by the music video Loyalty by Kendrick Lamar ft. Rihanna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first part was suuuuper experimental, but I liked it, so I kept it.
> 
> The rest of this story is for kink/gore tober and because alot of people wanted me to do Antiseptic. I don't really like doing Dark or Anti, but I guess this is pretty much them.

I want you to picture your life in shambles. Picture yourself having enough money to live out of a beat up car on and occasionally being able to buy yourself a big mac every so often.

Your life is terrible.

College didn't work out the way you thought, you picked up a nasty little drug habit on the side, so family and friends won't touch you with a 10 foot pole, you can't hold a job down to save your life, and selling your body for a little bit of change has landed you with probation more times than you want to admit.

Actually, the fear of getting a STD and the fear of getting locked up for longer was all the incentive you needed to take drastic measures.

On the streets, there's always talk of loan sharks willing to do anything if you're willing to put up with the interest. There's talk of gangs that'll help you with a few things, maybe even if you dig deep enough you'll come across a friendly mafia member happy to throw a few coins your way, but never in your life did you think you'd be getting help from a 'secret society.'

Which sounded like a cult to you but hey, you're not a judgmental person, who people choose to follow, that's their problem, but the leader?

He's filthy rich.

So you went to him; a charming handsome young man, with a deep soothing voice, and a heart seemingly made out of gold.

He put you at ease and made you almost forget that the money he was loaning you was in fact, illegal, but who cares about the details?

All he said was he'd make you rich, and all you had to do in return was repay him whenever you could.

You were able to pay all your debt off, buy new clothes, get yourself your dream car, and even were able to get a nice little house.

For years, years, you lived good...

Until your debt had to be paid and you realized, you hadn't made a penny of your own money.

Then your life spiraled down again.

Apparently 'whenever you can pay him back,' really meant whenever he felt like he wanted the money back.

Turns out the leader's heart wasn't made of gold, but thick, inky, black tar.

He made the bank foreclose on your home and you better believe he impounded your shiny new car.

Any pets you bought? He took them.

All those new clothes? He shat on them.

You had nothing, but you still had a debt to pay.

So what did you do?

You grabbed what money you had left and you ran! 

But what you didn't know, is that the leader has eyes everywhere. 

He's watching you even now.

You've been jumping from bus to bus but still, you know you're being followed.

So you run, its all you can do. You run and you run and you run some more, until you hit a dead end, in a back alley that's so dark, the moon can't even cast its light on you.

And then you hear it.

The stomping of boots that lets you know who the leader has sent to retrieve you.

He could have sent any of his goons, could have sicked his dog on you. You were pretty sure her name was Chica, and that fateful day you thought you were saved, you could have sworn you saw the golden retriever chewing on a bone that once belonged to a human. So you knew that dog could have come for you but no, no, he sent something worse.

His lap dog.

At least that's what people on the streets called him. He was the leader's right hand man and out of his entourage, he trusted this guy the most, and from what you saw and were told, this society held trust and loyalty above all else.

Sucks to be you, right?

The stomping was getting closer, and with no where to go, you backed yourself up against a brick wall, hoping they wouldn't see you.

A cackling laugh rattled you from the inside out, "HAHAHA! Is the wee little baby hiding? Aww come on out, this is all your fault anyways!" A heavily accented Irish voice said, sounding like he was having fun.

"Come on Jack, we don't have time to play with our food." A stern voice cut in.

Turns out the leader sent more of his thugs.

"Tyler, did I ask for your two cents? Can't have any fockin fun anymore, can I? You could have waited in the car with Bob and Wade. I'm the only muscle needed for this job." 

"Ugh, I'm here to watch you, watch over you."

"Watch over me? Sounds suspicious TyTy."

"Just get the job done, Jack."

"With pleasure."

Jack. The name sounded familiar. This must be the right hand, and the other one is apart of the leader's entourage. 

You gulp as the footsteps get closer and you're able to make out two figures, one tall figure stopping in the middle of the alley, and the other short one continuing to walk.

Green hair is all you can make out before you're staring down the barrel of a gun.

"P-please!" You stuttered out, surprised you haven't wet yourself yet, "I just need more time. Please just let me tell the leader I need more time."

"Ohh, more time eh? From what I understand we've given you years to pay us back." Jack informed.

"I know! Thank you, but I just need a bit longer to-"

"Times up." The other man said with no emotion.

"I'm so sorry! Please, I don't want to die! I can't die!" You screamed and cried.

"Why can't you? You think life's all about you or something?" Jack asked you, his head leaning to one side as a bright wicked smile wiped across his face, "I got news for you, no one gives a shit about you. You think this was the start of yer story? Thought you'd run off with the leader's money and live happily ever after? Well, that ain't how shit works here. You either pay in cash or pay in blood. And guess what, I love the latter more."

You go into panic mode and beg for your life. You plead and cry, but the man before you shows no pity, no warmth is in his shining blue cold eyes, and in a second you know, your done for.

The last thing you remember is that crooked smile and something hard striking you over the head.

.....  
...  
..

Bits of blood splatter the wall and the person in front of Jack falls over.

"What was their name?" Tyler questioned.

"Hell if I know, Mark doesn't tell me useless information like that. Wanna pick them up and put them in the van with the other's?" Jack replied as he searched the unconscious person's pockets with his gloved hands, "Here we are, wallet full of money. Bob was right, they did make off with some cash."

"Good. Let's make sure all of it gets back to 'the leader.'" Tyler jokingly said as he walked over to hoist the person's body up bridal style.

"Do I detect a bit of sass?" Questioned Jack as he pulled some money out of the person's wallet and pocketed it.

Tyler had to hold back a delighted smile as he watched his partner steal the money, "Nope, no sass here. Lets move out, Bob and Wade are going to want to hear about this. And we have new recruits to break in."

Tyler and Jack retreat back to the car and dump the limp body of the person on top of more unconscious bodies, before getting into the car themselves and making their way back to HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Rows and rows of hooded figures fill a gymnasium type room.

They're all facing a stage quietly, eager to listen to the man they are about to devote their lives to.

When the lights in the room dim, a bright light hits the stage and he walks out to a thunderous applause.

He, is the leader of this society. A society that runs just about everything in this city. The leader's so good at what he does, he has just about every cop working for him, whether they're crooked or not.

Gangs fear him, people who owe him money are terrified of him, but his people, they adore him.

The crowd of hooded figures go crazy to finally see him. They've come here from all walks of life, seeking enlightenment, craving encouragement, hoping that this man can give them a home and change their lives. 

The short man with dark hair and a gray suit on in the middle of the stage says nothing, but puts a hand up to silence the audience, and of course it works.

With a warm smile, the man introduces himself, "Hello everybody, my name is Mark Fischbach. And who are all of you?"

Already knowing what to say, every hooded figure responds simultaneously, "We are the real Markiplites."

Mark's smile gets brighter, "Yes you are. It's really a pleasure to have so many new people here. I know why you all have come. You're lonely, life has been cruel to you, you want to better yourselves, and you want to be apart of something bigger than you. And I understand that well, that's how I got to this point in my life. I strived to do something bigger, to be apart of something bigger, and here I am now. I always work hard to better myself and that's what I want all of you to do too. You've lost your way, but I'm here, to give it back."

A roar of cheers echo around the room at his little speech.

Mark has always had a way with words. With his calm demeanor and personality combined, he had people eating out the palm of his hands.

These people in front of him, though they'd be given homes and treated well, they would still be used as tools by him and his organization.

Any shady or illegal thing Mark needs done, they're happy to do it, happy to be of use to the man who saved their lives, the man who felt like a close friend, even though they didn't personally know him.

"I want to reintroduce you to some very important people in my life. Now, they are your superiors, but just like me, they all just want to be your friend. Please give a warm welcome to my best friends, Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Ethan!" Mark exclaimed.

The crowd went nuts as the four men, all matching in black suits, walked out on the stage together.

Wade waved his hand and the crowd went silent, "Good to see all of you again. I know each person in here either trained under me or one of my buddy's up here, and depending on who your trainer was, is how we'll decide where you go. You can be running the streets by tomorrow, or in here helping one of us keep up our Youtuber facade by making fake accounts and getting us more ad revenue that way. Just make sure you keep our subscriber count growing."

"Yea for sure. Just remember when subscribing to me, keep my count pretty low so it doesn't look suspicious that I have a lot of subs, when I don't have any of my own videos up." Tyler informed, "Also, those who've trained with me, I've taught you to be dependable, and all of you were good with money. So you'll probably go on to handling the finances along with Bob's people." Tyler informed.

"Ooh! And my people will be the muscle!" Ethan happily chimed in, "You're flexible and can definitely win in a scrap that requires hand to hand combat."

"Backflip! Backflip! Backflip!" The crowd started cheering.

Ethan chuckled as he gladly entertained the cheers by doing a very skilled backflip.

"He's going to rip his suit if he does that again, heh." Tyler chuckled, lifting up his hand to hush the crowd, "But yea, I'm glad you all are happy here. In this society we're all about closeness and trust, so I'm happy you can all contribute to that. Remember to be good to each other and to always smile, you've earned this. And for those who didn't make it past initiation-."

"Fuck them!" Bob cut in, making everyone laugh, "If they can't take the beating, then I don't know why they searched us out in the first place. But all you crazy mother fuckers, you all deserve to be here and I'm proud of you."

"I am too!" Mark agreed, "Now there's one more person I'm going to bring out, someone near and dear to my heart that you guys may not have met, but he's here to break the new members of my Entourage in publicly."

Hushed murmurs ran through the audience as Wade and Bob went back stage behind a black curtain, and brought back two blindfolded men with them.

One man had blond hair and a big beard, and the other had purple hair with a big purple beard to match.

Wade and Bob made them get on their knees as a man with green hair and a black suit on, with a green fur coat over it, came out.

The man walked over to Mark and kissed his cheek, before standing behind the two men who were kneeling on the stage.

"Top of the mornin to ya! I'm not sure if any of you know me, but I-"

"Oh my God! It's Jack!" Someone in the audience shouted.

"Sean? The right hand? Jack?" Various voices questioned.

The green haired man lifted his hand with a laugh, "Hah, yes Jack's the name. I'm Mark's right hand man and muscle when he needs it. It's nice to meet you new recruits. These two before you were once like all of you, but they rose through the ranks and are now about to be apart of Mark's entourage like them." He said, pointing at the other's.

"Like us..." Bob corrected, pointing to Jack then himself.

"Yea, sure." Jack brushed off as he went back to talking.

Bob, Tyler, Ethan, and Wade rolled their eyes.

They all were like brothers in this society, but lately the guys felt like Mark had been cutting them out of deals and favoring Jack more. And they even caught Jack stealing from Mark.

But of course they couldn't let that show here, not in front of new recruits.

"You all have to keep in mind, that this is a secret society, no one knows about us, but you were chosen to be apart of this. Chosen by the best." Mark said, gesturing to his friends.

Jack nodded in agreement, "All we ask of you, is trust."

"Yes, all we got is us!" Mark exclaimed, raising a fist in the air, "Loyalty!"

"Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty!!!" Everyone off and on the stage shouted, as they watched Jack pull out a shiny revolver, "LOYALTY, LOYALTY, LOYALTY!"

"All I want from you, all we want, is loyalty, is trust." Said Jack as he held his cocked gun to one of the men kneeling's head, "This man right here, his name is Felix. I'm close to him, we all are. If he trusts this organization, if you all trust this society and us, no one should flinch. You flinch, you loose Felix."

The blond haired man nodded his head with a smile as Jack pulled the trigger.

A bang rang around the room, but no one flinched, no one did anything but clap.

The blond man stood to his feet with the help of Jack and Mark, while he took off his blindfold.

"Damn right that better have been a blank! Jesus Christ, haha! I'm in!" Felix laughed, hugging Jack and Mark.

"You're in because you trusted us." Mark said with a smile as Felix stood next to Bob, Wade, Ethan, and Tyler.

"This man here is Ken. He has a wife and a child. We keep him and his family safe, housed, and fed, but does he truly trust us. Was that my only blank in this gun? Are there any real bullets?" Jack questioned.

"I have a beautiful daughter and a hot wife to get home to, I better be putting my trust in the right place." Ken stated as Jack spun the barrel and cocked the gun.

Another loud bang rang out, followed by a louder applause.

"Welcome Ken." Jack said as he took off his blindfold for him, "I saw you flinch though."

"The noise got me!" Ken laughed along with everyone else.

"No worries, we know you trust us and we trust you." Tyler assured.

"Recruits! If you work hard enough, maybe you can rise in the ranks like these two. Who knows, only time can tell." Mark started as he raised his fist back up, "If you're truly loyal, anything is possible!"

"LOYALTY, LOYALTY, LOYALTY!!!" Everyone screamed.

"All I want is loyalty!" Mark shouted, "That stands for no switching sides."

"Yea, nothing shifty, we need you to ride with us! All we need is loyalty!" Yelled Jack, "So tell us who you're loyal to! Is it money or is it fame!? Tell me if your loyalty is coming from the heart!"

"YES IT IS FROM THE HEART! WE'RE LOYAL TO YOU! TO MARK! TO THE SOCIETY! LOYAL TO EACH OTHER!!!" The audience screamed different things together.

"Tell us who you're loyal to!" Ethan repeated, doing a backflip off the stage.

"YOU!"

"Is it your woman or man, does it end with your family or friends?" Wade questioned.

"NO!"

"Would you lie for us? Are you willing to die for us?" Asked Mark.

"ALWAYS! YES, MARK!"

Everyone in the audience went crazy as Mark pulled a 22 out, and more people with blindfolds came out onto the stage, but these people were gagged.

"Do you see these people!?" Mark loudly asked as the guys ripped off their blindfolds, they were all men and women of various ages crying and screaming, muffled by the gags in their mouths, "These people weren't loyal to me, which means they weren't loyal to you!"

The audience booed the kneeling tied up people, cursing and spitting at them as well.

"What should we do to fucks who aren't loyal!?" Jack frantically asked as he pistol whipped one of the men, causing spit and blood to fly across the stage.

"KILL THEM! SHOOT THEM! BURY THEM ALIVE! KILL THEM!!!" Everyone widely screamed.

The kneeling people shook their heads and cried like they were begging for their lives.

"Do it Mark." Ethan, who was still off stage commanded, "They all need to know."

"Yea, you fucks all need to see what happens when you fuck with us!" Bob yelled as he kicked one of the women in the back.

"Hope you're wearing your ponchos! It's going to start raining blood! Hallelujah, it's raining blood!" Wade sang as Tyler punched a guy.

"Sorry, that guy owed me 2 grand." Tyler apologized as he socked him in the face again, "Alright, get rid of them."

"Shoo! Y'all fools bout to get it!" Ken excitedly said.

Mark stood to the side to let everyone see him aim his gun at a man's forehead.

Everyone screamed in what sounded like ecstasy as the short man pulled the trigger and capped the guy. The man fell over in a puddle of oozing blood as Mark went to the next man.

This time he stood behind him and held the gun right to the back of his head.

Everyone moved out the way as the trigger was pulled, making sure blood didn't hit them, or the bullet that went clean through the man's skull.

"Wowee! That hit the wall in the back! Messy, messy Mark, there's some brain down here." Ethan said with a chuckle.

"Well sorry! Least you all aren't up here, I think those two shat themselves before they died. Oh well, on to the next." Mark said, but Jack stopped him and took the gun.

"I want this one. This is the little bitch that went years without paying you, babe." Jack informed.

"Is that so?" Mark asked, a dark expression clouding his face as Jack ungagged the person.

"I'm sorry! Mark, please, leader sir! I told you I needed more time!" The person cried.

Jack laughed hysterically, "Haha! I told you you'd have to pay in blood. Now it's punishment time."

"NOO! YOU ALL ARE IN A FUCKING CULT! YOU'RE LUNATICS!!! LUNATICS YOU HEAR ME!?" The person frantically shook their head and cried out, until Jack knelt down and grabbed their throat tightly, while shoving the gun into their mouth. 

"I'll see you dude... In the next life." Jack said as he pulled the trigger.

Being the deadly shooter he was, his shot soared perfectly through the victims mouth, through their brainstem, and out the other side, covering the stage in more crimson.

"Broke their neck too! Damn boy! That's what I'm talking about." Felix shrilled.

With a smile, Jack turned back to the audience, receiving a thunderous applause.

"LOYALTY!!!" Everyone screamed.

The ceremony went on like that, ending with the room being filled with the strong scent of iron, as puddles and splotches of red littered the gymnasium.

Proud of how everything went, Mark retired to his room.

"Single file everyone, we'll take you to your temporary living quarters." Said Bob as him and Ethan goaded everyone out of the gymnasium, that needed to be scrubbed and bodies needed to be disposed of.

"Tonight." Tyler whispered to Bob and Ethan, "We confront him tonight, Wade already knows."

"Good, and in the case we're wrong?" Ethan asked.

"We hope that Mark really values loyalty and friendship as much as he says he does." Tyler replied.

All three men nodded their heads and went their separate ways, readying themselves to test just how loyal their leader and friend was.


	3. Chapter 3

"And it isn't his first time doing it, we all saw him on several occasions pocket money. That isn't allowed. Money found on someone is to be reported and usually only given to new recruits struggling." Bob informed, looking to Mark.

Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Ethan were all in Mark's office.

It was a sizable office with shiny black walls and marble floors. His deep crimson red desk, which sat in front of a wall that had a picture of Mark himself hanging on it, was the only pop of color in the black room.

"You four do understand what you're doing, right?" Mark rhetorically asked, "You're telling me to punish my right hand, demote him even, kick him out of here, because you all claim that he's stealing from me! This is absurd!"

"I know how it sounds, we didn't want to believe it either, but I witnessed it earlier. He pickpockets then says nothing." Tyler explained.

Mark sighed, "Have you all asked Jack about this?"

The room went silent.

"N-No... We thought we'd come to you first." Ethan nervously spoke up.

"Well how don't you guys know I let him do that? He gets a share of the funds just like all of you." He stated, running a hand through his black hair.

"Yes, of course. But we do it equally, that's how we insure trust, Mark." Wade stated, putting his head down and taking a long hard look at the floor as he got his thoughts together, "We understand how you feel. You love him very much, but we love people too. We hav-."

"No, there isn't a love like the one I know, all we have is unadulterated loyalty. We share something special." Mark interrupted.

"We know, but we knew you longer." Tyler said as Mark pushed a red button on his desk.

"Come on, Mark. This was between us." Bob scoffed.

"We all need to talk this out. I'm sorry, but I can't run these fucking streets if my team's falling apart." The leader explained as the giant marble doors of the office opened, "Come."

Without reservation black boots started stomping passed the four men and over to Mark.

"Yes?" Jack asked, only looking at Mark.

Mark pushed his executive chair back and patted his lap, "Sit." He commanded.

With a smirk Jack draped himself across Mark, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him without a word, while the other's rolled their eyes.

"Mm, I missed those sweet fockin lips, daddy." Jack whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear and cringe, "Sorry, sorry, wrong time, I know."

"It's ok, usually I'd be done with work by now and we'd be playing, so it's understandable, baby. But I called you for a reason..." Mark said, gesturing to their friends.

"Yes, he did. Lets cut to it, you're stealing money." Bob bluntly said.

"Stealing!?" Jack exclaimed, shocked at the accusation, "I would never! I've only been taking the scraps. You all know people talk better when some cash is flashed their way, so I take a few bucks when I gotta deal with goons, Mark knows. But I should have told you all that I give the rest to the people I train personally. Sorry guys, sorry Mark."

"It's ok Ja-"

"No, screw him! He's lying!" Wade yelled, surprising even himself.

With a stern look on his face, Mark stared all his friends down, "Who among you here is more loyal to me, than Jack?"

Everyone gulped.

"Mark, please. They're just upset." Jack said.

"Shhh, I asked them a question. Which one of you bastards can compare to him?" He reiterated, "Who has proven themselves more to me than him? Do you think this is favoritism? Jack rose in the ranks faster than any other recruit, being able to fuck the leader is a bonus I don't extend lightly, you know this. So answer me, who is more loyal than this man?"

The room was silent. This was a trick question. Really, all of them felt 10 times more loyal than Jack, but the last person who answered this 'incorrectly,' was added to Chica's bone collection.

With fear in their hearts, they dared not speak, but one of them just had enough.

Bob raised his hand shakily, to everyone in the rooms shock and horror.

Jack quickly looked to Mark, who only nodded his head. Without a second thought, Jack was reaching for his sidearm and pulling the trigger, luckily he only aimed for Bob's shoulder.

"BOB!" Wade, Ethan, and Tyler yelled.

Mark shook his head, "Did I say the rest of you could move?"

They all straightened as Bob held his shoulder tight.

"Its just a flesh wound, right Bob?" Mark gently asked as the tall man held back tears, "I'm sorry, but I had to show you I don't pull favorites, and I'll be punishing Jack later for not telling you all of our arrangement. Things like this is what breaks family's up. In this society, what do we say, all we got is us, all we ask is trust, right?"

Jack solemnly put his head down as he apologized, "I'm sorry, I've been an ass. This position has gone to my head. Please Wade, go ahead and take care of Bob."

Immediately Wade started applying pressure to Bob's wound.

Mark pressed another button on his desk, "Can someone notify the nurse, we had a little accident." He said into a tiny intercom attached to the big desk.

Bob let out a pained sigh, "N-No hard feelings. Isn't the first time I was shot."

"Come on, lets get you to the nurse." Ethan instructed.

"Yea, I'll walk you guys out." Jack said, getting up from Mark's lap.

When the five men were out of the office, Tyler let out a deep sigh, "I guess we're sorry Jack."

"Yea, but you should have told us that Mark oked what you were doing." Ethan said.

"We would have understood, but I guess power did go to your head, but that's ok. We forgive and forget here." Wade stated.

Jack reached his hand out and pressed it harshly against the hand Bob was using to hold his wound.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Bob yelled, staring into Jack's icy cold blue eyes.

"You four have crossed me for the last time. Watch your backs, because if you're not careful, you might find a knife labeled JM in them." Jack darkly said before opening up Mark's office door again, "Yea guys, all's forgiven! Ye just get patched up Bobby boo! Bye, love you guys."

And then the door shut, leaving Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Ethan stunned speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the uncaring evil in Jack's heart XD


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Mark put all his work aside to finally go and play with his right hand man.

As he went to meet him in their usual place, he got a phone call.

"Wade?" Mark asked.

"Please, Mark, please trust me. Jack isn't who he pretends to be, he isn't loyal to you. We're still trying to put it all together, trying our best to dig around more, but we can't find anything yet."

Mark scoffed, "I thought we were done with this."

"Yea, I did too. Ugh, maybe he just hates us, who knows. Just, just be safe, please." Wade pleaded.

"...I'll be careful. If you really think something's up, I'll be cautious." Mark assured as he hung up his phone.

He wasn't sure if Wade was overreacting or not, but he was sure he could trust all his friends, Jack included. So for now, he'd ignore the warning.

Mark climbed staircase after staircase, until he got to the roof of the tall skyscraper he owned.

He smiled as he saw Jack standing at the edge of the rooftop, looking down.

"You know, it's a long way down." Mark said as he walked over to the green haired man, "If you're going to jump, do it, but I'll have to clean you up from the sidewalk, and I'd rather not have to deal with that."

Jack couldn't help but grin at the familiar words, "O-Oh my God, you're Mark? I didn't know you came up here. I'm sorry, leader. I just, I've had a difficult life and I know you all want to help me, but I don't think anyone could save me now."

"I can." Mark confidently said, "What's your name recruit?"

"Sean, but please, call me Jack."

"Well Sean, but please call me Jack-"

Jack giggled at the stupid joke, just like he did all those years ago, when he first joined this society.

"Jack." The Irish man repeated.

"Oh! Just Jack, sorry, heh. Well Jack, there's a way I can help you." Mark said, stepping closer to Jack, "Face me."

He of course obeyed.

Without a word Mark pushed his shoulders, watching Jack quickly flail around, trying to grab for something.

As he fell backwards, Mark gripped his arm, both of them smiling at each other, until Mark kicked Jack's legs.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Jack yelled as he slipped off the roof, his body hitting the side of the building as he kept a tight hold on Mark's arm.

Mark squatted down, making sure he didn't slip off the roof as well as he held Jack.

"You might wanna grab the ledge, you're heavier than I thought." Mark said, pulling Jack's dangling body closer.

"This is not how I remember our first meeting! You pushed me and stopped me before I fell, and promised you'd always catch me whenever the world made me fall!" Jack shouted.

"Yea, but today I also said I'd punish you." Mark said, slowly loosening his grip, "Do you trust me, and what I stand for?"

Jack closed his eyes, "With all my heart. I know you'll always catch me. I'm sorry for what I did."

Mark smirked and tightened his grip as he started to pull Jack up, using both hands.

While laughing, the duo laid out at the edge of the building, Mark laying on the ledge and Jack on top of him.

"You know, people are starting to not trust you Jack." Mark informed, while playing with the other's hair.

"So! It's jealousy. All I care about is if you, trust me." He replied.

"Always." He simply answered, "I love you. This job comes with a lot of perks, but having someone like you was never one of them. You kill for me, steal for me, you'd go to jail for me personally. I've never had that. Even though we're all about loyalty, it still only goes so far."

Jack sat up and kissed Mark's lips, "You really care about me, don't you?"

"Of course, because you care about me."

"That makes me really happy. I love you too, Mark."

"I know, baby, I know."

The night was loud, filled with passing cars and chatting pedestrians, but to them it was always peaceful. 

At the edge of danger was how they loved to live their lives. The thrill was exhilarating and rewarding.

"You know, if anything ever happens to me, as my right hand, you'll take over everything. I have taught you everything I know." Mark stated.

"Seriously? Have you told the other's?" Jack questioned.

"They already know how it goes. You're next in line, then Bob. But I want you to remain fair, all of you are equals, remember that." He said.

Jack nodded in understanding, "Of course, I'll do you proud, but you know nothing will ever happen to you, we guard you way too well."

"I know, but just in case. And Jack, you have to earn everyone's complete trust, or at least as much as you can get. Everyone's worried about us being together and I hate that, but if they can just see how loyal and trustworthy you are, I'm sure they'll come around."

"Me too! We're all friends. I thought we could move on, it sucks. It's really upsetting."

Mark wrapped his arms around the Irish man tight, "I know, baby, but we'll straighten this out, don't worry. But enough of that, lets play a little. Wanna do some donuts in the Lexus? See if we can cause a few accidents?"

"Sounds tempting, but I gotta say, ye dangling me from the roof for punishment, kinda turned me on." Jack admitted, burying his face in Mark's neck to kiss it, "How about we get a red room without anyone knowing."

"But all the recruits are usually in and out of there."

"I know, but I'm sure we can sneak into one without being seen."

With a giddy giggle Jack rolled off of Mark and helped him up, leading him off the roof top and to the floor of the building known as the FW, the Fornication Wing.

"We can just go to my room." Mark said.

"We always fuck in your room, lets be adventurous, or is our fearless leader loosing his touch?" Jack questioned in a sassy tone.

Mark chuckled as he smacked the other's ass, "Fine! Let's go, follow me."

Mark stealthy lead Jack to a black door. Producing a key from his pocket, Mark opened the door, leading the other inside of a club dyed red.

"I didn't know this place had a back entrance." Jack said, taking Mark's hand as he was lead down a small flight of stairs.

"Exactly." Mark replied as he opened another black door, "Only a handful of people know about this place. It was made for me to unwind in. Welcome to the dungeon."

Jack smiled widely as he looked at the small black bricked room.

Along the wall were rows of fuzzy hand cuffs, whips, knives, and guns. On a desk sat boxes of condoms and dildos neatly lined up side by side. There was also a full mini bar and a round bed in the middle of the room, draped in red covers.

"Holy shit, Mark! How could you keep this from me!?" Jack frantically asked.

"Haha, didn't think you were ready." Mark teased as he walked over to the bed to sit.

"Oh, I think I'm ready for anything you can give me." Jack said as he sat down next to Mark, "I guess since I didn't let you play in your car, I'll let you play with me."

The Irish man connected their lips without warning, immediately adding tongue. Their kiss was sloppy, tongues were sucked on, lips were bitten, and faces were slapped.

Mark hit Jack across the face again, before shoving his tongue deep down his throat, "You like that, don't you bitch?"

Jack frantically nodded his head yes, face turning red, "Again, daddy."

Mark smirked as he answered the other's pleads, striking him on the cheek so hard it made his eyes water.

Jack bit his lip as he grabbed Mark's face and ran his hands up through his black hair, gripping it tightly, "Fuck, I love when you do that. I'm all yours, Mark. Wreck me!"

"With pleasure. Take off your clothes." He commanded, going over to the wall filled with interesting toys, "Choose."

"Knife." Jack replied as he threw off his shirt.

"And?"

"Dildo."

"Anything else?" Mark questioned, while he grabbed a switch blade, a bottle of lube, and silver smith and Wesson.

"Hmm, nah. Lets just make the foreplay a quicky. I'm just trying to get me ass annihilated." He replied with a grin, striping off his pants.

"Sounds perfect!"

"Mhm, but why the revolver? Is it loaded? You gonna shoot me then stick your finger in and twist?" Jack asked, looking at all the items Mark had grabbed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked with a chuckle, "Heh, you'll see what I have planned in a bit. Now lets play."

Mark flopped back onto the bed and kissed Jack, before making him stand up.

Jack tilted his head back with a moan, feeling the other's tongue run over his abs. An even louder moan escaped his throat when he heard the switchblade spring open.

"Close your eyes." Mark whispered.

Jack obeyed, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Your soft skin always looks prettier with scars." Said Mark, while lightly touching Jack with the knife.

"I know, I have so many. Now hurry and make new ones."

With a smile, Mark obeyed, gently running the sharp silver blade down Jack's stomach.

The blade sliced through him like butter, leaving a trail of dark red in its wake.

Jack moaned, "Oh! That hurt. Mm, taste good?"

Mark licked the blood clean off the knife, moaning in ecstasy as he sliced at Jack's arm.

"So tasty." He whispered, slicing his chest, "I see you're liking this." He pointed out, brushing over the tent in Jack's pants with his free hand.

"Mmhm! I'm ready to get fucked!" Exclaimed Jack, flinching as his leg was sliced, then his face.

"Ooh, are you? All bloodied up and ready to get fucked?" Mark asked, slowly pulling down the other's boxers, before cutting the inside of his leg, "Should we bandage you up first?"

"Shit, Mark! Forget the bandages!" He yelled, grabbing the bloody knife out of his hand and tossing it, "I want ye inside me."

Mark bit his lip as he was pushed backwards onto the bed. 

Jack began widely undressing Mark, tossing his clothes all over the place, while he kissed down his body, until he got down to his pants.

"Aww, not feeling it?" Jack asked, feeling the other's limp dick through his tight suit pants, "Don't worry, I'll fix that."

Jack rolled off the bed and started looking through cabinet drawers.

"I know you have to have a few Cubans in here." The Irish man said as he continued to search.

"Of course. Bottom drawer." Mark answered, wiggling his way out of his pants and boxers.

With a happy grin, Jack was pulling out a case of cigars, giving one a sniff before he bit down on it and lit it.

"Ooh! Now that's some expensive shit." The Irish man chuckled as he got back in bed.

"I still have marks from the last time." Mark said as he ran his fingers down his chest and over old burn marks.

Jack bent over and kissed a few, "They're not severe though, I'll buy you more burn ointment later." He assured as he blew out a puff of smoke, before flicking his ashes onto the black haired man, like he was an ash tray.

Mark hissed and squirmed as the other dug the burning end of his cigar into his skin.

"Oh fuck! Jack!" He moaned, bringing him in for a kiss, jumping a little as his shoulder got nicked by the flames.

"Babe, I love hearing you whimper so much, makes me forget who the bitch is." Jack snickered, burning a hole through Mark's stomach.

"Heh, you're the bitch here." Mark corrected, turning over to pin Jack to the bed and get between his legs, "I just happened to have a bitch voice when I moan sometimes, sometimes!"

"Yea, sometimes." Jack mocked, puffing the cigar one more time before he handed it to Mark to put it out, "You down to fuck now or what? Cause if ye aren't, some of the recruits been looking at me. I talked to this cute little Danish girl, she seems DTF."

"Fuck you! Your everything belongs to me, if you wanna get your dick wet then throat fuck me, other than that, no little fucking whore is taking you from me!" Mark scolded as he grabbed the discarded gun off the bed, "Now suck, bitch."

Jack chuckled as he opened his mouth up and obeyed. He slowly let the black haired man twist the long silver barrel of the gun in and out of his mouth, until he pulled it out and immediately put it against his asshole.

"Well, shit! I guess this is the dildo I requested. It better be loaded." The Irish man said with a smirk as he spread his legs more.

"Maybe it is, wanna find out?" Mark said as he pulled the trigger.

A click rang through the room, making Jack's cock get harder, while Mark prodded the other's entrance.

"Mm, you like getting fucked by daddy's gun, don't you?" Mark questioned, shoving the smith and Wesson inside Jack's tight ass.

"Yes! Fuck me with it!" He yelled, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

Mark licked away the blood from his lip and cheek, before trailing kisses to his ear, still shoving the gun in and out of him.

"You want this dick baby? Hmm, you want me to fuck that tight little ass?"

"Do it! Just do it already!"

Mark laughed as he pulled the gun out and tossed it, flipping Jack over so he was laying on his stomach, while sitting himself on Jack's legs.

After pouring lube on his own throbbing cock, then into Jack's asshole, Mark jammed his dick in, thrusting harshly.

"FUCK! YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Jack screamed.

Mark gripped the green haired man's asscheeks tight, digging his nails into them as he slammed his dick deep inside the moaning Irish man.

"I know how my bitch likes to be fucked, don't I?" The black haired man questioned, now running his nails down Jack's back as he sped up the pace.

The green haired man pleaded for his ass to be fucked harder, cried to be wrecked, begged for it to be rougher.

Mark bent over Jack and grabbed his hair, lifting his head and turning it so he could sloppily kiss him.

The American was heaven, he could fuck Jack all night, fuck the Irish man until he was unconscious and he knew he'd still love it.

Actually, Mark was positive he'd love it. There sex was always like this, always wild and crazy, extreme and unpredictable, because it was the only way they could get off.

The black haired man pulled out and grabbed Jack's leg, turning him on his side to continue fucking the shit out of him.

"AHH! Yes! You're so fucking good!" Jack cried as he started jacking himself off, "Make me cum!"

"You wanna cum baby?" Mark softly asked, thrusting harder.

"Fuck yea!"

"You gonna shoot a big load for me?"

"Yes, daddy yes! Fuck! I'm close!" Jack whined, hand becoming a blur of white before his body tightened up and cum was pouring out of his cock, "Holy fucking shit!!!"

"Mm! There you go, good boy." Mark encouraged as he started thrusting deeper, "Fuck! You're gonna make me cum too."

"Y-Yes, cum daddy! Cum!"

"Shit! Where do you want it!?" Mark asked in a gruff voice.

"Face!" Jack loudly replied.

"Yea? You want it all over that sexy face, oh fuck! Here it comes!" He exclaimed, quickly pulling out and saddling Jack's chest, while jacking off.

Jack closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, listening to the other man moan and groan, until hot dripping cum was running down his face.

"Fuck! That's a lot." Mark said with a smirk, bending over to kiss Jack's cum covered cheek, before making out with him.

With his thumb, Mark shoveled every bit of his cum off Jack's face and into his mouth, making him swallow every single drop.

Jack smiled as he was finally able to open his eyes, "Mm, delicious."

"Heh, I bet it was." Mark agreed, kissing his lips again, "Now I'm exhausted."

"Ugh, same." He said, slowly getting out of bed and searching the floor, "Here are my boxers and your pants, you don't need those, though." Jack chuckled as he slipped on his boxers and walked over to the mini bar, before picking something off the floor, "Jeez, I threw my pants all the way over here? Heh, and here are ye boxers."

The Irish man threw Mark his underwear, then pulled out two chilled glasses and got to work on mixing things together.

"A little after sex pick me up! A nice triple screw driver for me, and a non-alcoholic one for you." Jack happily said as he got back in bed, handing Mark his glass.

"So you're giving me orange juice with some orange soda in it?" The dark haired man questioned.

"Exactly."

"Heh, thanks hun. Cheers."

The men clinked their glasses together, Mark taking a long sip of his drink as Jack watched him.

"You know, I kinda wanted whiskey." Jack informed him.

"Why didn't you get any?"

"There was only water, pop, orange juice, and vodka over there."

"Really? Ugh, one of the guys must've came in here and took my expensive whiskey. Sorry." Mark apologized, taking another sip of his drink.

"No, it's fine, this'll do." Jack said as he looked at his glass, "Didn't know the guys had access to this place."

"Only the entourage and a few guard's know about all the hidden rooms I have in this building. Should have told you about this one sooner." Mark explained.

Jack nodded, "It's fine."

The black haired man turned over and sat his glass down on the table, before turning back to his lover.

"Cuddle time?" Mark sweetly asked.

Jack rolled his eye, "You know, this job has been pretty difficult."

The American tilted his head in confusion, "You do it well though."

"I know. I have to. But it is always hard, some times I get attached. This one woman I was with, she was amazing, used to let me fuck her on her husband's desk. They ran a company together until she divorced him and married me. Long story short, she died of a 'heart attack' and I got all the money." Jack said with a chuckle, "But then people started looking into it more, so I had to do what I always do, change my name, move towns, and dye my hair."

Mark chuckled too, "Pft! What are you talking about, baby, heh."

"Oh, just my life of doing this shit. It gets hard when you have to make gang leaders and mob bosses fall for you, they always have people close to them, just like you. Infiltrating a cult is something new for me, but it has been a fun challenge. You do a little digging and listening, and find out that the leader has a private sex room only a handful of people have the key for. Awesome when all those people are the ones standing in your way. So what you have to do is by pass security cameras by getting a little action moviey and go through vents. You then plant some evidence, screw around a bit, and bam, dead leader, entourage held responsible." Jack continued to ramble as he swirled around his untouched drink.

"Oh my God!" Mark exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach, feeling like his insides were on fire, "What did you do to me!?"

"Hmm? Oh! Just a bit of poison, oldest trick in the book... Daddy." Jack said with a wicked smile, quickly getting out of bed as Mark began to vomit.

The vomit was orange with bits of blood streaking it.

"Sean, S-Sean, please! I love you!" Mark cried, his throat feeling like it was closing.

"Yup, I loved you too. For a second I wasn't going to do this! I actually felt like I was falling for you. I mean, the sex was amazing and you treated me soo well. But then there's 'our' friends, their suspicious and I have to get them out they way if I wanna steal more many from you." Jack explained, before laughing, "HAHA! Steal!? What am I saying, I'm the leader now, remember? I'm second in command."

Mark frantically started to thrash around, trying his hardest to call for help, but no one would be able to hear him down here.

He couldn't believe what was happening, his right hand, the love of his life, how, why!?

"How, how c-could you do-do this to me? L-loyalty... Augh!!!" Mark asked before violently throwing up pungent, crimson red puke again.

"Everyone always asks that, well at least the one's who find out or I tell them. But the answer is simple. I did it because I could. Now I have to put the rest of my plan in motion." Jack explained, "Paralysis should hit you soon, so at least the pain will stop and you can drift off like that. Bye babe."

Tears poured down Mark's eyes, he couldn't even speak anymore, he was in so much pain.

With a smile on his face, Jack watched his lover go limp and stop moving, before he sat back down next to Mark and took a gulp of his own drink, then spilled the rest on the bed, 'on accident.'

The poison took a minute to hit him, but when it did he made sure to throw most of it up.

Quickly, he got up and stumbled to the door, opening it up and putting on a performance that could win him an Oscar.

"HELP, OH GOD PLEASE! HELP US!" He cried, letting himself throw up more on the red floor.

Guards and some recruits came rushing over to him.

"Jack!? What happened, where did you come from!?" 

"Help him! FOCKING HELP HIM!!! MARK! BABY! SOMEONE HELP HIM!" He screamed and cried, before passing out in a puddle of his own vomit.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and everyone in the society mourned the death of their beloved leader, Mark Fischbach. While hoping that his right hand, Jack McLoughin, would recover soon.

The death was of course marked as a murder, but without any real police allowed to investigate the building, for obvious reasons, it was left up to the higher members in the society to investigate.

They came to the only conclusion that made the most sense, Mark was murdered by the only people who had access to that room, his entourage.

The entourage was kept under surveillance, until Jack started to get better and was able to take up his roll as the new leader.

"We... We know you did it." Ethan whispered, tears stinging his eyes, "I don't know how you knew about that room, but you planted that poison."

"How could you do this, Jack? How could you go this far?" Tyler interrogated.

The 4 convicted men stood in the office of the new leader, awaiting their punishment.

"I can't believe you're still accusing me. You all even investigated the room yourselves! I had nothing on me, neither did Mark. You really think I'd be crazy enough to poison myself!?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, we do! We've told everyone that it was possible you overheard us talking about the room. Then you set your plan in motion to poison all the drinks in the mini fridge, then plant the missing whiskey in Bob's room when he was out, but-but, w-we can't figure out how the hell you even got into the red room without camera's seeing you and into the dungeon without stealing a key! How didn't anyone see you lock picking it!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Wade frantically asked, tears streaming down his face, "You killed our best friend! We know it was you!"

"You murder!" Bob screamed.

"Murder? You poisoned us Bob! And all of you knew! Mark was my everything! I am nothing without him! I wish I would have died too, but I didn't. So I will remain loyal to him even in death and avenge him!" Jack yelled, wiping tears from his eyes, "I'll see you 4 tonight, dismissed."

Jack pushed a red button on his new desk, watching Felix and Ken come in to usher Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Ethan out.

When the door shut, Jack spun around in his executive chair to face the wall that had Mark's picture hanging up on it.

In the picture, Mark was in a black suit, looking wistfully off into the distance.

With a grin, he admired the picture, "You always looked so good in suits. Ugh, I'm going to miss that. Oh well." Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's funny though, during the recruit ceremonies we always say to 'tell us who you're loyal to.' You always thought I was loyal to you, when in all actuality, it was money. And now I have all the money I could ever want. Trusting no one but yourself feels so good, you should try it sometime. Oh, wait, you can't. HAHA! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

....  
...  
..

Hooded figures solemnly stood quietly in a gymnasium type room as they looked to their new leader on stage.

They know him as a ruthless man, who's hard-working and a lover of loyalty, so they are willing to follow his lead now.

"I know you all miss him, I do too." Jack said to the crowd of people, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, "Let's get our revenge."

The crowd finally cheered as 4 men who were tied up and gagged were forced to kneel on stage.

They tried their best to escape, to plead their cases, but no one would listen. Jack had done this so perfectly.

He could have just killed Wade, Ethan, Tyler, and Bob, but by killing Mark in the way he did, it twisted everyone's trust.

Now these four face execution.

"I know you trusted these men, I did too. It sucks! It isn't fair. They swore to be loyal and they broke that promise, so now we have to break them." Jack declared, pulling a butcher knife out a side holder.

While the crowd cheered him on, he crouched down to the men, showing them that the handle of the knife had the initials SM engraved on it.

Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Ethan cried out, trying to tell everyone the truth again, trying to expose Jack for who he really was, but it was all in vain.

Jack walked behind Wade and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking out at the crowd, "I hate backstabbers!" He yelled, shanking Wade in the back multiple times, before knocking him over onto the stage floor, to bleed out in front of the crowd.

Bob, Tyler, and Ethan tried to scoot over to Wade to try and help him, but blood was quickly leaving his body and seeping into the floor as he was left there to cry in pain.

"ADE! OD! NO!" Bob screamed, his gag muffling his words.

Ethan, who was next in line, tried to shuffle away, but Jack caught him by his hair.

"To hell with untrustworthy people!" The Irish man exclaimed, bending Ethan's head back so he could slice his neck.

The small brunette put his hands to his neck as he choked on his own blood, before falling over lifeless.

"THAN! No!" Tyler yelled and cried, trying to wiggle out his restraints and bite through his gag, "Ee! Ee, ext! Ake ee!!!"

"Aww, looks like they have nothing to live for now. Join the club!" Jack said as jammed his knife into the side of Tyler's neck, yanking it out and watching crimson squirt onto Ethan's corpse, before he moved onto Bob.

"Astard! O oo hell!" Bob yelled as Jack squatted down in front of him and slowly sank the knife into his heart.

"What did I say?" He whispered, "This is what happens when people cross me. Ye all didn't have to die, but you just had to be suspicious, be loyal to him, now look where that's gotten you." Jack said as he twisted the knife and pulled it out, knocking Bob over so he could die a slow painful death.

The crowd went crazy, cheering and thanking him.

Jack basked in the cheers, basked in the blood of his 'friends.' He had successfully taken a whole cult over single handedly, just so he could be swimming in its money.

The lies he told to get here didn't matter, the people he killed along the way were nothing, they were always nothing.

He would stay in charged of this nut house, until he got bored and move onto the next scheme.

But he did learn a lot from this job. Love is a lie, trust is fickle, and loyalty is only for yourself.

True words to live by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa, don't live by those words! Lol thanks for reading!


End file.
